


A Push in the Right Direction

by butterflycell



Series: Lawyers, Avengers and SHIELD, oh my! [4]
Category: Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actual plot, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike needs a serious amount of sleep (preferably next to Harvey), Tony enjoys Middle-Eastern food and Harvey gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this series has been gone so long! I've been intending to write more in the series, but never got round to it - until now!
> 
> I have to say a huge, huge thank-you to the unexpected but perfectly timed manips by [cinematicnomad](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/tagged/graphic-by-cinematicnomad) \- they were quite coincidental, but perfectly, perfectly timed. Several new bunnies have been inspired and I think I have a good idea of where this series will be going over the next few installments (which will also be getting longer!) 
> 
> Please, please, please hop on over to her Tumblr and take a look at Kat's wonderful manips!

Harvey rolled his head a little as he head back to his office. It was getting seriously late, the city outside had long since transitioned into its bustling night life. Donna had left hours ago and even Mike had crashed out, though he'd lasted much longer. Harvey had been working hard on a new case for Jessica, and Mike had been spending every minute of spare time over the last two months on Stark's conundrum. It was taking far longer than anyone had really expected.  
  
Rogers' case files were dense with scientific and technical jargon, with military red tape and blacked out details. It was frustrating in the extreme, trying to get a rounded view of the situation and both the military and SHIELD had done their best to direct focus to their statements of claim.  
  
Mike had spent most lunch breaks and evenings camped out in Harvey's office, and Harvey had practically dragged him away at the weekends to transplant him into the condo. If he was going to give over his weekends and his time with Mike, he was going to be somewhere comfortable and where he could sit in tshirt and lounge pants. He was also going to be somewhere that he didn't have to check himself when he felt to urge to pull Mike a little closer.  
  
Part of him was a little wary about the fact that their relationship wasn't exactly forming naturally, but the rest of him was quietly thrilled that there hadn't been any awkward moments in either their personal or professional roles. Everything just worked and evolved as the last couple of months had passed by. Harvey didn't really want to think about how Mike had been spending more and more weekends at his, how some of his suits and a lot of his skinny ties had their own places in his closet. Mike had argued about taking a key, but Harvey insisted it was for the safety of Tony's privacy that everything stayed in one place, and Mike's apartment was hardly Fort Knox.  
  
He'd not had a reason to use it yet, but Harvey suspected it would happen at some point. He'd have to think about what happened after the Rogers case closed though – but that seemed to be some way off yet. For now, it was just a matter of rolling with the punches. This week, for example, had seen Harvey leave Mike high and dry with Tony's job, leading to Mike burning himself out whilst Harvey found himself neck deep in a case that was pettier than usual and would bring in a sickening amount of money, even by Harvey's standards.  
  
He sighed and stretched out his arms as he turned the corner onto the corridor that lead to his office. He was just about ready to pack up, having dropped his files on Jessica's desk. He was contemplating calling for take-out to pick up on his way home when he noticed a figure standing in his office.  
  
It was barely more than a silhouette by the window, half hidden in the shade, but as he approached and opened the door, the person turned round. Harvey was faced with a middle aged black man, bald and a little heavy set – though his clothes hid his stature well. He could've been anyone if not for the black leather trenchcoat and an honest-to-God eyepatch.  
  
What the hell?  
  
“You must be Mr. Specter.” The man said easily. He had a loose posture, but with only the briefest of observations, Harvey could read everything from being in a position of power to a familiarity with bending rules and an ease with which he did it. He was reminded vaguely of Tony, and a memory of a face from the SHIELD files surfaced.  
  
“Director Fury.” Harvey nodded and headed round to his desk, approaching the meeting as he would any other. “Or should I call you Nick?”  
  
“I can see why Stark likes you.” Fury smiled wryly and calmly took one of the seats across the desk from Harvey.  
  
“We have an understanding.” Harvey said in reply. “Now, if you don't mind my abruptness, it's been a very long week and I have a deposition to hold first thing in the morning.”  
  
“Abrupt is good, Mr. Specter.” Fury nodded and shifted a little. “I'm here about the matter that Stark brought to you a few weeks ago.”  
  
“I would say I can't discuss anything under our confidentiality clause, but I'm guessing that'd be a waste of time.” Harvey raised an eyebrow and Fury nodded.  
  
“Very astute of you. No, I came to discuss the direction being taken from Stark's side.” He steepled his fingers together, leaning his elbows easily on the arms of the chair. Harvey watched him for a long moment.  
  
“We're currently attempting to untangle the legal framework of the original procedure.” Harvey said. “The ownership rights and various related copyrights are a mess and Stark Sr. seemed hell bent on making life hard for everyone who went into business with him. There's no way I'm making a move until I have a watertight understanding and grounding for Stark's case.”  
  
“I'm impressed. I half expected this to blow up in the press.” Fury's gaze was shuttered, a little cold. It was nothing Harvey hadn't seen before though, but he mildly resented what he was implying.  
  
“That's not what I'm paid to do, Director.” Harvey let his tone sharpen just a little, watching the calculating look Fury fixed him with.  
  
“Even so, it seems Stark had a rare stroke of luck when he stumbled across you.” Harvey didn't respond, just kept a level look. “In any case, I came with a proposal for you.”  
  
“Are you aware of Stark's intentions concerning his claim?” Harvey leant back a little, rubbing at his eyes briefly.  
  
“Stark wants nothing to do with this, but he doesn't want Captain Rogers to be locked up and filed away for research. I'm here to reinforce that idea.” Fury said calmly.  
  
“You're not speaking for SHIELD.” Harvey frowned a little as Fury's expression turned considering.  
  
“I wouldn't say that exactly, but my superiors are... _misguided_ about what my division does, and Captain Rogers very much falls under my division.” Fury tapped his fingers together and paused for a moment. “Rogers is quite literally the world's first super solider. The man is displaced from his time, will wake up to find he's lost everyone and everything he loved and the last thing I want is a repeat of what happened in Harlem the last time someone like him lost control.”  
  
“Dr. Banner was related to the super soldier experiments?” Stark had failed to give him information on _that_.  
  
“His department was attempting to recreate Erskine's formula. It didn't exactly go as planned.” Fury shrugged. “According to records from before the crash, Rogers was stable, well-adjusted and a model citizen. There's no evidence to suggest he'll experience any of what Dr. Banner went through.”  
  
“So why bring Dr. Banner into this?” Harvey asked.  
  
“The last time SHIELD tried to capture and detain something stronger and more powerfully volatile than anything they'd experienced before, the results were devastating to the local area.” Fury sat forward. “That's what I'll be telling the general council, at least. Realistically, Rogers is a young man who needs the chance to lead as normal a life as he can. He's never shown any sign of going rogue, or experiencing any negative effects. Other than observation, which can easily be done remotely, there's no reason for SHIELD to lock him up.”  
  
“Fully understood, Director Fury.” Harvey nodded. He strongly suspected that there was a plethora of information he wasn't being told concerning Rogers' future, but Fury seemed honest enough at the moment. He suspected Rogers would be under surveillance for the rest of his life, considering the unusual array of talents he possessed. If something like New Mexico happened again, he would be a valuable commodity.  
  
“I'm glad we're on the same page.” He got to his feet and Harvey followed, holding a hand out. Fury shook it firmly. “Tell Stark I said 'hello' - and tell him to stay out of anything in the Middle-East.”  
  
Harvey nodded minutely and Fury whirled away and disappeared off down the corridor. Harvey watched him go with a frown, actively pushing the new information into order for relaying over to Mike. He was going to have words with Tony, there was no way he didn't know about Banner and the Harlem incident. Tony would've smelt his father's work a mile off and done all his illegal hacking tricks to find out what was going on.  
  
Harvey was just about to go back to his desk and write up an email to leave for Mike when his new email alert binged at him. 

\--  
  
 **To** : H.Specter@PearsonHardman.com  
 **From** : Your.Favorite.Client@StarkHome.com  
  
 **Re** : Mr. Ross will get jealous  
  
Nick Fury thinks I'm unstable, and that I don't play well with others – take that as you will, but make a note of it.  
  
Also, before you jump to conclusions, I knew about Banner and Harlem and the losing control and turning into an enormous green rage monster. It was actually very impressive. The procedure he under went saturated his cells with radiation and instead of killing him, the cells evolved and became highly reactive to adrenaline levels in his systems. Very interesting stuff – but at the time, I never found any details on the procedure itself, I didn't know he was trying to recreate the procedure that Erskine and my father developed.  
  
Tell Mike to take the weekend off, treat to something nice. I'll get the files of Banner's procedure and get a transcript of tonight's conversation to his laptop by Sunday evening.  
  
No need to thank me for my generosity,  
  
T.  
  
p.s. If Fury drops in again, tell him I go to Syria every other week for the humus and I have no intention for denying myself middle-eastern culinary delights because he said so. 

\--  
  
Harvey rolled his eyes at the screen and shut the whole thing down. He didn't need to reply for Tony to know he'd read it. If he could be bothered with the argument, he'd bring up the constant invasion of privacy, but at least Stark knew where his boundaries were – for the most part. Collecting together the last of his things, he put his laptop in his briefcase and made his way out.  
  
He hailed a cab as he got outside and let his eyes close as they weaved through the relatively light traffic of the very early morning. It was a Thursday night, just one more day to go before the weekend – before sleep and Mike and doing absolutely fuck all for a couple of hours – and he seriously hoped tomorrow's deposition would signal the end of his involvement in Jessica's case. It really was incredibly tedious.  
  
He paid the cab driver and hauled himself out of the car and into his building, nodding at the night guard as he made his way over to the elevator bank and headed up to the condo via normal means. He'd barely got three steps inside the apartment when he found himself smiling.  
  
From the end of the corridor, he could just about make out the shape of Mike on the couch, sprawled out in front of all the research and re-writes that they'd done for Tony's case. It was kind of unprecedented, and maybe a little forward, for Mike to have come back here on his own, but Harvey couldn't really muster anything more than relief.  
  
He headed across the room and put his briefcase down beside the coffee table. He perched on the arm of the couch and ran his fingers through Mike's hair carefully. He rubbed at the spot at the base of his skull that seemed to help with the headaches he got from information overload. Mike wriggled a little and arched his head into the touch with a satisfied noise. Harvey smiled and tugged at his ear.  
  
“You'll be complaining of neck ache all day if you sleep like that.” Harvey tilted his head to make eye contact easier as Mike peered up. He sighed heavily and shuffled himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes and neck.  
  
“Sorry, thought I had a brainwave on my way home and I'd left everything here.” Mike gestured to the work on the coffee table and propped his head up on one hand.  
  
“It's okay, I gave you a key for a reason.” Harvey nudged Mike with his foot. “Something new came to light, Stark's sending it over in a couple of days and told me to give you the weekend off.”  
  
Mike peered round at him suspiciously. “What's 'something'?”  
  
“It'll help with your 'Steve the Human' campaign, trust me.” Mike rolled his eyes at that and pushed himself to his feet. “I've got Jessica's deposition in the morning, so you can come in a little late if you need to.”  
  
“How late are you working?” Mike asked, stretching out his arms and back a little.  
  
“Should be done by dinner. If all goes to plan, the deposition will give me what I need to spend the afternoon tying up my end of the deal.” Harvey tugged him forward his his shirt and Mike came willingly. He let Mike tilt his face up a little and Harvey held onto his hips.  
  
“I'll head in with you then. I can probably get all my residual work for Louis done in time to help in the afternoon.” Mike stroked a finger absently against Harvey's collar. “Then food and sleep. Lots of sleep.”  
  
“You might actually be onto something, Rookie.” Harvey smiled and Mike poked his neck gently.  
  
Harvey got to his feet, turning Mike and pushing him along in front of him, directing him straight to the bedroom. They went about a now familiar routine and were all but collapsed against each other ten minutes later. Mike had been wandering around, half-asleep, and he was pliant and warm in the bed next to him. Harvey closed his eyes and fell asleep wondering how long they had before Captain Rogers woke up.


End file.
